


Kink meme: Lucifer/MC one-shots

by kazesuke



Series: Kink meme one-shots [21]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Lucifer (Obey Me) for a kink meme I did on my tumblr.[originally posted on kazesuke.tumblr.com]
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Kink meme one-shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083335
Kudos: 45





	1. Contents

This is a collection of one-shots from over on Tumblr when I took smut requests. 

Additional tags are listed below and in the summary of each chapter so you can see which go with which:

1: Contents  
2: Against a wall  
3: Orgasm denial and daddy kink


	2. Against a wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I please request Lucifer + 27 Against a wall, from the kink prompts?
> 
> Content: vaginal sex, wall sex

Her fingers tangled tight in his hair as he bit and licked her neck. She knew he’d already left far too many marks behind as she found herself pressed between him and the wall.

The crackle of the gramophone reminded her what the plan had been. He’d supposed to just listen to the soundtrack so she could sneak up the stairs once more but something had snapped between them.

A groan rumbled through his chest, making her whole body shudder. Her feet dangled off the floor, her legs long having wrapped around his waist. She wasn’t sure she needed to, it seemed Lucifer could hold her up single-handedly - literally.

“You taste good.” His fingers popped the buttons of her uniform open, jacket falling to the floor and her shirt tugged out of her skirt. Lucifer’s head ducked down as he pushed her up the wall and nuzzled against her chest, teeth nipping at her quickly hardening nipple. 

She gasped and held him close, cheeks flushing with heat as his gloved hand cupped her other breast and teased her nipple through the fabric of her bra. Her head bumped the wall lightly as she arched into him, shuddering at the obvious hard bulge rocking against her dampening panties. 

She’d half suspected him of just distracting her from her goal but - She yelped as he dragged her skirt away and rocked harder against her. “Lucifer-” His name was dragged from her lips on a moan, clinging to him as he dragged his hips long and slow against hers. 

“Yes, human?” He chuckled, the sound low and sliding straight to her core. He liked the flustered look on her face, this one of embarrassment and not secrets she found difficult to hide. He tipped her chin, pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips as he ground against her. “Is there something you want?” 

A squeak escaped her as she scrambled to form words and found them stuck in her throat. The sound of his zipper was loud to her ears, the rustle of his clothes before he was pulling her underwear aside and sliding inside her. 

Her hands tightened on his shoulders, nuzzling into him with a moan. “Oh so it was this?” She squeezed his shoulder, huffing in his ear before he stole any further retorts from her. 

Lucifer rocked long and slow into her, shuddering at the tightness of her body around him. She was so wet and warm around him, body tight and hot. He was surprised how quickly his control slipped, pounding into her hard and fast, trying not to shatter her fragile form. 

He rained kisses over her cheeks and nuzzled into her neck, adding to the red marks he’d left behind earlier. Lucifer’s hand slipped between them, rubbing over her clit in time with his every thrust. Her hips rocked greedily to meet him, her legs pulling at his waist as the pleasure built between them. 

She wanted it, she was so close and a sharp gasp escaped her as he thrust and pinched her clit. A jolt of pleasure shot through her and sent her over the edge into ecstasy. She almost smacked her head against the wall again but she felt the warm of his hand as he cradled her head and held her through the pleasure, his cock pulsing deep inside her. 

She panted into his hair, her heart slowly settling as he eased out of her but kept her pinned between his warm body and the unforgiving wall. She slowly uncurled when the afterglow began to wear off and she peered cautiously at Lucifer. 

“Hmm?” His curious look turned to a smile - it seemed softer round the edges than normal - and he ducked down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.


	3. Orgasm denial and Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Kazeeee!!! It's been a while 😄 hope you're doing well 💕 May I please request Lucifer OM! And Daddy kink or orgasm denial, you choose with fem! MC 😇😇🙈
> 
> Content: orgasm denial, daddy kink, use of daddy as a title

“Yes, Daddy?” The breath she let out was shaky, her already aching pussy getting wetter in anticipation.

“Are you busy?” Lucifer’s low, almost bored tone slipped out of her D.D.D.

“No, I just finished the last of my homework.” 

“Good,” She could hear the soft, little smile. “Then be a good girl and prepare yourself, I want you here in 5 minutes. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” She probably hung up too fast as she hurried to her feet and kicked her underwear off. She tugged her skirt down in a moment of self-consciousness before peaking out of her room. 

The coast remained blissfully clear on her way - though she thought she’d heard Asmo’s laughter from somewhere nearby - and she knocked quickly on the door. “Come in.” 

She slipped inside, finally letting out a sigh of relief once she closed the door behind her. Finally, she was safe.

In one sense of the word.

“Come here.” Lucifer clearly wasn’t finished with his days work but he called her over all the same, twirling his pen between gloved fingers to slide it beneath her skirt and lift. 

She flushed brightly, causing him to chuckle softly. “I’m glad to see you know how to behave.” 

“Of course, Daddy.” His fingers slipped to his zip and pulled it open, freeing his cock, letting it stand proud and thick. 

“I still have work to do but I need to relax. I want to fill up my good girl - so long as she doesn’t come.” Her mouth went a little dry and she nodded, climbing into his lap.

The wet ache that had been plaguing her for days, thanks to Lucifer’s constant denial, made her confident she could take him as she held him steady and sunk down on to his cock.

Lucifer let out a shaky breath, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Try not to disturb me too much, understood?”

She whimpered but nodded, resting her hands on his shoulders as she slowly rocked her hips. 

He filled her perfectly and she’d been craving the feeling since he last called her to his office. She so desperately wanted to come but knew what would happen if she did. 

Lucifer’s soft groan spilled over the top of her head as he used a gloved hand to help her stay balanced as he went back to writing. She buried into his neck, moaning softly as she took him deeper, rolling her hips so he hit just the right spot. 

She whimpered, tightening around him as she ground down on that point. His fingers tightened on her, hard enough to surely leave bruises as his hips thrust up into her, claiming her tight wetness for his own pleasure.

Her fingers dug tightly into him as she held onto the edge, as she focused on the bruises rather than the pleasure shooting through her and trying to claim her. 

She didn’t know if time sped up or slowed but she gasped in surprise, and relief when Lucifer came inside her. His orgasm almost silent as he tilted his head back on the softest of groans.

He rocked and emptied himself inside her with a noise of relief, kissing the top of her head. “Stay there, just a moment longer, I’m nearly finished with this sheet. Perhaps I’ll reward my good girl.” 

The amusement in his voice said he was still going to withhold the one thing she desperately craved.


End file.
